


Enchanted

by muldersfoxhole



Category: The Beatles
Genre: AU, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersfoxhole/pseuds/muldersfoxhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul McCartney was just a boy when he first picked up his book of spells. He was a natural of the craft. Now at the prime age of twenty, he has a mission sprung upon him: make John Lennon king. The price of not doing so? Prosecution of using dark witchcraft. Will Paul fulfill his task that John's father has given him? Or will it all fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ IF YOURE WAITING FOR PART TWO
> 
> So to answer all questions on if I discontinued this: this story is STILL being written I just literally forgot about it. And unlike my peers, I don't throw 'literally' around like an asshat. So yeah I've just been focused on my HP fic (which you should check out if you like OCs) but I still think about this. Like. A lot. 
> 
> TL;DR: i is still writing the story, sit and wait till lazy ass of mine updates. 
> 
> -MFH
> 
> P.S. I recently fixed the errors and the adjusted the wording in this first chapter so if you want to read it over again go ahead.

_The market is bustling today_ , Paul thought as he walked down the road where the market was indeed, bustling. Paul was on the hunt for ingredients for a spell he wanted to try for the first time. The ground below him was brown and earthy. This was because the market was outside of the town, Camelot. In fact, he was in the equivalent of today's black market. Every customer was either a witch or wizard trying to find their batch of things for their own special concoction.

Being a witch or wizard wasn't exactly outlawed yet, but it was seen as underground and not highly thought upon. This thinking of course would last centuries.

Paul wasn't afraid, however. He did it in honor of his late mother, who was a secretive witch. He even attained his first spell book from her. She later died of an illness that couldn't be cured by magic. That's why Paul became a wizard, to find a way of healing the unhealable. 

A woman saw Paul coming around the bend of the road. "Oh, James!" Her call to him made Paul quickly look up. James was Paul's first name, and he was rarely called by it, but this lady was an exception. This woman was a friend of his mother, but Paul could never remember her name.

"Oh, Hello!" Paul jogged to her booth. He then hugged her in greeting.

* * *

"Is that him?" a man whispered while hiding behind a bush with another. 

"Yeah, that's Paul." The other replied in the same hushed tone. 

"You say he's the best around?"

"Oh, yes. He can do any spell you wish."

" _Excellent_."

* * *

"How have you been Paul?" the woman asked after the embrace was broken.

"Who, me?" Paul chuckled at her change of address, "I've been alright. Could always be better though."

"Oh really, now? Well, maybe one of my potions could cheer ya up?"

Paul shook his head and laughed, "No, no thank you, missus. But I do need some unicorn's blood for something I want to try..."

They exchanged laughs, currency, and most importantly items before Paul said it was time to head back home. He waved goodbye and as soon as the woman looked away, Paul was already a good ways off. 

* * *

 

"Here he comes, Mr. Lennon."

"Good, now do what I paid you to do and get em'!"

"One wizard coming right up, sir."

* * *

Paul wasn't paying too much attention to the woods next to him. In fact, he was rummaging through his leather pack making sure he had everything he needed as he walked. Once he was away from the market, he walked closer to the woods while paying no mind to the bushes next to him. 

As soon as he looked up from his pack, a man stood in front of him. Before any greeting could be muttered he was forcibly pinned against a wide tree. Paul tried to shout, but he was immediately gagged with a thick, white cloth. He immediately tried to squirm and cause commotion, but to no avail. He was then robbed of his bag and thrown onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. This bigger, mysterious man tied Paul's arms behind his back and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. The man took kicks from the wizard as he brought him into the woods. 

"Got em', boss."

Paul's eyes widened as he kicked at the burly man more. Was he actually being kidnapped??

"Ah, good. Now put the young man down near that tree over there."

The other placed him near the tree as the man ordered. Paul hit his bum with a thud and his knees were drawn close to him. Still gagged, he now saw the man behind this whole affair in front of him. The giant man stood next to him as he crouched down to be at Paul's eye level. 

"Cute one isn't he, boss?" The hired goon commented.

"Yes very." the other replied with a mumble, "Now," he now spoke with authority, "McCartney, Paul McCartney amirite?"

Paul replied with eyes boring wide into the other man's.

"Well you have to be. Just reply with a nod or a shake and I'll let you talk later. We're not gonna hurt ya, mate. So are you Paul McCartney?"

Paul reluctantly nodded.

"Good. Now, listen up, kid." the man had gotten serious, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm guessing you want the easy way."

 _No fucking shit_ , Paul thought as he nodded.

"Well, here's the deal. You help make my son King of Camelot and you won't hear from me ever again."

Make his son... _King?_ Paul wondered just how could he do that.

"Or...I convict you of cursing other people and whatnot."

Paul's eyes widened, _convict me of using black magic?!_

The man smiled knowing he had Paul by the bollocks,"So what's it gonna be, mate? You going to oblige or what?"

Paul nodded reluctantly once again and the man undid his gag. Paul could finally speak again.

Paul looked angrily at the two men, "Why are you picking me to do your dirty work?! If your son is such a candidate to be King then why do you need my help?"

"That's the thing, son," the man began, "While he is a candidate, he doesn't know anything about being King."

"And you expect me to know how?!"

"Well, no." Paul cocked an eyebrow as the man said that. "I need you to keep him on track. He's been rebellious and no rebel will ever be King."

"So you want me to be his babysitter?"

"Basically."

"And if I don't?"

"You get your punishment for using that magic of yours."

Paul's eyes widened and then squinted, "So I have no choice."

"Pretty much, son."

"And why don't you 'keep him on track'?"

The man sighed, "You really want to know everything don't you, mate?"

"No, I just want to know why I have to keep your son's hand out of the biscuit jar."

"Cheeky," there was a pause, "I want the money."

"Money?"

"Bollocks! You're dense. Don't you know how much money the king and his relatives make?"

"Well, I have an idea--

"Then you must understand."

 _No, not really,_ Paul thought and then said, "If he's in place to be King, shouldn't you already be royalty?"

"Well, you see.." the man trailed off, "I haven't really been in my son's life. After his mum died we've been distant..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, mate.... Anyway, he's given all his money to his aunt and  some other people. If he finds out that I'm helping him, maybe he could--

Paul chuckled, "You do know that's not gunna work, right?"

The man had gotten irate, "You don't know that!" 

"I have a good idea."

"Look; you have no choice but to help me. So just act like my idea's a good one!"

Paul sighed melodramatically, " _Fine_."

"Okay, now I'll let you have my room in the castle. They already know you're coming...except John and a few others. Don't worry, he's no King yet. Anyway, you're his wizard so you'll have to do anything he pleases. And--

"Wait. I have to do anything he pleases?!"

"Yes."

Paul sighed, "Okay, go on."

"And you'll get three squares a day, you know the works." 

"Okay that's nice and all, but what about my family?"

"They already know."

"Huh? But I haven't--

"I sent knights saying of your new home. They know."

"Oh." Paul replied with a hint of resentment. _I at least wanted to say goodbye to them in person...just for my sake_ , he thought.

"Okay, boss." the burly man spoke up, "Ready to untie him and get him to the castle? The carriage is here."

"Yes, but one more thing." He looked at Paul deep into his eyes and said with a mean tone, "Don't. Fuck. This. Up."

Paul nodded nervously as he was untied. He was then led to the horse-drawn carriage on the nearby road.Once inside, he was well on his way to the castle. 

His first time, mind you.

 

 


End file.
